


Zen Training

by MoonFairyDraws



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, F/M, Flirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFairyDraws/pseuds/MoonFairyDraws
Summary: Your roommate isn’t so keen on having guys over. But when someone like Danny Rand suggests a little meditation, how are you gonna say no?





	Zen Training

"It's sucks you can't come to the concert, boo." Her roommate was on the other end. Probably having the time of her life.   
"You know what sucks. Anxiety attacks." Y/N sighed as she talked on the phone. "It'd be like asking for sensory overload there. You remember what happened last time I had one."  
"You were scary." Y/N could almost hear the shiver. "Alright, you have fun. But don't think you can break my one rule cause I'm not there."  
"I know. I know." It was a stupid rule, but it was a rule. "No boys at the apartment."  
"Good. Buh-bye bestie."  
"Bye bestie."  
"That was interesting." A voice came from behind her. "You can't have guys at your apartment."  
"You're different."  
"You-"  
"Danny. Don't." She could practically see the smug look on his face. But when she turned around, all she saw was worry.   
"You should have gone to the concert." He  tried to reassure her. "You would have hung out with friends. Gotten a nice concert tee."  
"You mean gotten my nose full of the smell of alcohol and puked. A headache from the sound system. And to top it off, looked like a nut job because of an anxiety attack." Y/N could see this only got Danny curious. "What?"  
"What if I taught you some meditation and breathing techniques?"  
"Really? You'd do that?" She couldn't believe her luck. Dating a guy like him.  
"Of course." He gathered her up in his arms so he could lift her up onto the counter. That's when her leg lightly grazed his crotch. "Some very special breathing techniques."  
"I thought you were taught by monks."  
"Warrior monks, yes." Danny started pressing his mouth on her throat.   
She couldn't help it. She found herself gasping for breath. "Danny...um..."  
"Breath along with me. I know you feel it." He blew on the now very sensitive skin between her neck and shoulder. More than just a chill went through her body.   
"You cheat!"   
"Just how am I cheating?" He pulled her closer so their chests touched.   
"You're horny, just admit it." Then she got a whiff of him. "And smelly."  
"Really?" He smiled, his forehead touching hers. "Then we better wash up."  
So there she was, her back lying against his muscular chest, the water level lapping against their bodies. His musky scent was filling her nose, his legs folded over hers. And his lips were back on her neck.   
"Shall we continue with the lesson?" She could hear him breathing. He was so close.   
"Danny...ee!" She squeaked as his finger danced over her labia.   
"Breath in." He instructed, one of his fingers entering her pussy as his breath tickled her neck. Her breath hitched. "Breath out."   
She calmly followed his words, the sensation going through her whole body.  Then she felt another of his fingers enter. They worked their magic, her muscles relaxing around them.  
"Does that feel good?"   
"Mmm-hmm." She felt for him under the water. When her fingers found his raw dick, they guided Danny to bend a little forward, so he could rub her clitoris with more than his iron fingertips.  
When he finally entered her, his hands went to her stomach, pulling up so his palm could feel her diaphragm. "Like before. Breath in."  
"Breath out." She laughed. The sensation caused him to grunt. "You okay."  
"Peachy." He went towards rubbing her nipples. "You're incredibly sexy."  
"Move, you silly monk." The tone in her voice urged him to thrust, sloshing the water onto the floor. By the end of it, they were probably sweatier than when they got in.   
"Who thought zen training could be so stimulating?"  
"Ha ha. Now, I think we deserve a nice warm bed to go with our bath."  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
"Not with you in the bed." He snickered, kissing her deeply.

* * *

 

Singing along with the radio, she couldn't help but twirl around the apartment's kitchen. It should be illegal to be this happy.   
"I can't believe you had this." Y/N turned around to see Danny wearing an old marathon race shirt. She thanked god that there'd been a size mix up on her team. "Should I take it off?"  
"No, you look good with my shirt on."   
Then the sound of her roommates' shoes echoed through the hall. At least, she thought it was her roommate. She got conformation when she heard her roommate's voice.  
"Hey, Y/N! I think I left my keys in Jesse's car. Can you unlock the door?"  
"Yeah Marge, let me just grab mine from the kitchen." Then she looked at Danny. Shit.   
"Quick, hide behind the sofa!" Y/N tried to covertly shout to him.  
"Who you talking to?"  
"No one." At her words, he sprinted across the room, his bare feet squeaking on the wood floor.   
"Oh, nevermind. They were buried in my purse." Margie opened the door. "Y/N....what was my one rule?"   
"No guys in the apartment."  
"Then do you smell of your after-sex deodorant?"  
"After-sex? It was hot last night, so I put on deodorant."   
"Mm-hmm. Then why is that guy hiding behind the couch."  
"How'd you see me?" Danny popped his head out, surprised.  
"I didn't. She kept looking at the couch." Margie pointed at her. "So...introduce me."  
"This is Danny Rand, my boyfriend." Y/N sighed. "Danny, this is Margie, my roommate."  
"Pleased to meet you."  
"Alright, guess you're staying for dinner." Margie announced.  
"You're not mad?" Y/N was surprised. Usually Margie at least made a bit of a fuss when a roommate rule got broken.  
"Nah...although I am mad you didn't tell me. Guess that means I can break your rule too."  
"No."  
"Yes, you and your boo need to be out of here after dinner. My girlfriend is coming over."  
"Guess you'll stay the night at my place then." Danny smiled. Y/N'd never seen his face so smug. She was in for a wild "lesson" tonight. And she was getting wet just thinking about what he had in store.


End file.
